Forest of the Devils
Forest of the Devils (あくまたちの森 Akumatachi no Mori) is the seventh chapter of the Magico manga series written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. Synopsis As Luu happily eats a fruit she picked, she watches as Shion and Emma are running desperately from a group of tree monsters, while Anise observes from on top of Shion's hat. As the trees begin attacking, Emma suddenly multiplies before Shion's very eyes. Emma, after realizing there are multiple of her, panics. But soon discover that the mimics are just created from the tree branches. As they make their way, they encounter various creature of the forest. However, Luu tells Shion to stop playing around and follow her. While thinking how the forest is more active than usual. Just as Luu was finished saying, a large boulder suddenly appears behind Luu. But Luu easily destroys the boulder with 7-combo, "Sylph the magic fist of wind and sky". After arriving in a quiet place, Shion draws a house on the paper, and as he throws it away, the paper morphs into a house called 24 house. Both Luu and Emma are impressed by this and Shion suggests they rest here. Inside of the house, Shion serves his cooking to Luu, who looks in disgust. Shion starts asking various questions about Luu's magic. Emma is curious by this when Anise tells her it's because Shion is a magic mania. As Shion continues to ask, Luu calls him a weirdo and leaves. But when Emma gives her a piece of cake, Luu becomes excited and says they are much sweeter than the fruits here. As they are relaxing, suddenly another large boulder appears from the roof. Shion is shocked to find that it could open a portal through dimensions, but Luu tells this is quite common and jumps to destroy it. However, as Luu approaches, blades suddenly appear from the boulder. At that same time, in the mountain village Euroza, located at the foot of Devil's Woodland, two men are eating their meals. When the tall man asks if it's okay the little man asks if he's talking about the foods, tall man says yes but also talks about the Echidna. The Little man talks about how Shion must be performing the Magico and that they are likely to come here after obtaining the Rubeus Manastone. They manage to see through Shon,s illusion ribbon and recognised Emma as the Echidna. Tall man says that he's not worried as the little man i one of the three sages of the west, Zodia, "The Emperor of the Crimson Sky" Back in the woods, Luu is injured from the blade which appeared from the boulder. Shion uses his Broom Magic to destroy the boulder and save Luu. After treating Luu's injuries, Luu asks Shion why he saved her. As until now, she hadn't met anyone that would help her. To this, Shion replies that it's because he considers Luu as one of them. Night falls in the forest and the gang finally arrive in front of the Holy Spring of Luna where Emma can initiate her ritual. Navigation